confidence?
by sombra carrillo
Summary: after brin marry tinya certain events occur that lead to brin to know more background to his father will it be that everything changes from one day to another in the way of seeing that his father had brin?
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this so I would appreciate it if you were not so hard ago. this story is to entertain the fa are legion but in particular. I basare more between TW / PG because from the beginning I liked most that couple other empezare for about two years after they defeated breiny know much but I want to bring when relationships Legionnaires are stronger among their partners .

Avian gone two years since Breiny are Avia become a human and decided to pick out some of the legion to meet their humanity but instead I was the same except for the fact that he had already attached tinya me a lot, in fact thought ask marriage was sure it was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of my life.

"Brin was thinking about what I eat I would ask tinya Cundo marriage suddenly opened his door was lightning

He looked at me with a smile a little silly and I wonder What has you so thoughtful all this week has been distracted something happens to Mr. wolf or that is hiding algo¿

I kept thinking a few seconds his face seemed honest and thought "be correct to say it or perhaps I should wait a little but did not think you'd better say it maybe could help me.

Lightning began to lose patience and brin invite him to sit on the bed sat silence was spanned some brin until at last he said.

How about if I asked marriage tinya¿

Are you serious? "His face looked surprised and happy at the same time" I think that would be great tinya and you want so much not impress me that you asked "was left smiling for a while.

the silence was again but finally asked

How do you think I should ask?

Something should be unforgettable if perhaps a romantic dinner or perhaps you could take her to the lake and with lots of flowers gather the word you marry me? That likes girls

It is wise answered But should perhaps add something else perhaps dinner and flowers in serious set better and before taking the lake gaze at the moon together I think he liked the ring

¿I can see lightning wonder?

Sure Asia went under my closet and opened the door to all my costumes kick a cloth carrying case to not mistreat opened the box.

"Lightning referred to see him stay in the center wearing a diamond-shaped sapphire felt it was smooth as silk and pure gold around was lightning had peeled to see gemstone eyes until he said.

Where have you gotten tremendous as ring?

"I gave a small chuckle," and then I said it was a secret.

"He was surprised by the ring then gave me a hypocritical smile as Avia not answered his question" and I said well I think you're already well prepared is it not?

If "I said

Well how about if you do morning I?

Di a small Brinquito on my bed I was surprised he said So fast? I told

Clear know speak with your aces boys dinner and we do not take care of flowers tomorrow night is the day

Before I could say anything got up from the bed and told me good to speak with the boys

Thanks I said and left the room.

"I thought wow I never thought that lightning would support me both in this" I again heard the door open again turn was tinya

Hello told me, I quickly hid the ring box and I replied with a smile

She sat on my bed and lunged towards me put her arms between my caned and started kissing me what I liked the bezos of tinya was that I asia feel a very favorable confidence and his kisses were warm as if to kiss her beach sand when our lips parted she lowered her head to my chest and snuggled into my coat then looked back at me and said.

I love you brin

I love you too I said and hugged her with more force we lie both in bed seemed to have much sleep I fell asleep in my arms did not want and wake him ice company and I fell into a deep sleep sunlight mowed me Avia no serrated little shade tinya still asleep and I noticed that the box the ring was in bed take it carefully to not wake tinya take it and sighed.

Today is the day.

Well here chapter one I hope you liked it and any comments you have no hesitate to put good thanks for attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I continue with my story I hope you like it thanks for your attention

I was a little scared because I was afraid that she said no but that was a remote chance

brin still had in his arms tinya brin asleep while she was looking out the window with a pensive look tinya slowly opened his eyes and looked at brin and ask.

Why have you been so thoughtful these days? I asked with a smile on his face he replied brin

"I do not know," I think now just spend a lot on my mind that's all said smiling back

Can I have're hiding something? Tinya ask a more serious voice of Avia was the previous question with a face looked a little desperate frowning

Why should I hide something? tinya know I love you I will not hide anything I look at her with a smile excited tinya rose from brin arms and looked back with a slightly dubious look and said

"I'm sure I saw you hide something behind you when you enter your room but do not ask anything now you tell me what it was please? Tinya looking behind him but brin and Avia box hidden the ring in one of his drawers.

Brin anxious not knowing just say he smiled tinya began to bother a bit and said,

Brin tell me the truth "brin had to tell a lie if his request to marry her would go to hell for what he said with a sigh"

"I was just cleaning my claws I do not like to have traces of blood and flesh that's clean but it seemed a little painful do so I hid it so I did not see strange brin I look at tinya have if he had believed in his tinya lie what look with a face of tenderness and said

"Okay I do not worry any man cleaning his nails dirt" looked at him tenderly and then kiss

said thanks relieved that not notice anything soon after both left the room brin went to the kitchen for breakfast kell-stared at him and then told

"I heard the news and hear congratulations

"Thank you and you'll be nothing to leorrin"

kell-on before returning to the legion Avia met a girl called leorrin 40 century was a blonde girl with green eyes 1.65 average skin was white and is a great fighter even though he had no powers ran fine bow kell-le had grabbed affection to the point of loving her because she had helped him find important things the new metropolis destroyed apparently leorrin was also gradually fall in love kell-ase about 6 months about boyfriends asieran.

Kell-el replied yet I do not have enough time to ask her marriage course but I still love you still do not feel ready I look a little sad

Lightning assigned me to find the flowers but do not know what type you would like I look at a face brin brin questions answered

"I guess blue roses will be well"

according said as she left the kitchen to see that cham is approximated with a big smile headed and said "jejej apparently finally decided to give you as the second step no¿ as children will" look to brin a face angry and surprised to see brin slope gave one of his sons came out with its powers and to suffer in the same way that he suffered with his control but I answer

"If tinya not want my children cham looked at with doubt and said not think I want another man's children after all, what you are going to be your husband does? Brin kept looking without knowing what to answer when he decided and said

"I'm afraid that one of my children born as

cham said okay I guess that does not inconvenienced tinya that well that's wrong with that

"I will tell you what is bad to suffer the way I looked at him angrily brin

"But you do not suffer as izo sake your father with you does it?

"Obviously not but still rather not"

well I guess it will be your decision if you want to have children or not but I guess it'd be a good father cham left the kitchen and brin still there in his head spent many but to say father brin popped a memory he had about 6 years was sitting beside his father when his father came over to hug and said "I love you brin" the felt strange after recalling that it did not have many nice memories of his father from the experiments

"I suppose said" that might not be so bad father when he was small or if you are not brin was unable to remember his father much since brain gave very bad memories.

He left the kitchen neighborhoods congratulated him on the news and organized to brin could ask her to marry tinya already had everything ready just missing that brin tinya invite to dinner and then to the river everything was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

He had invited ghost girl to a romantic dinner and brin try to get a little elegant as it would be a very special day, rented a tuxedo was somewhat uncomfortable because their muscles were large and their fur into a little uncomfortable thing "and think that also would wear at my wedding "replied brin but I had to be angry because today was a great day and I would not miss.

"Tinya Tinya Tinya saturn girl screamed" I'm sorry I was distracted said tinya "

"Well hurry to brin not expect to always quick dress for you see it but move it's too late" "agree" tinya not know what to wear because the truth was not a girl who had many dresses but still understand be nice to brin he opened his closet but found nothing disappointed by the outcome sat on his bed and thought "and now" brin was a little excited about dinner as she was with fachas so I started looking for something when he remembered his mother he had given her a white dress with a necklace of precious stones dress was cute I put it on and he looked pretty good so no open problem so if going through his head was that had so busy to brin she smiled and said "perhaps a surprise"

left the well dressed bedroom when I came saw lightning in a black tuxedo tinya I look with a carada rarity when lightning said "here Miss" tinya still uncomprehending perhaps this case would be different had to be something very special that if that as demons brin hiso to put lightning tuxedo! He walked when they reached the roof of the headquarters of the legion was very high and to so tender "as it was rare to see brin without your costume or her red boxes ejej the I look with a smile as he brought a saddle for tinya sit when it looked tinya brin sat with joy when I ask.

What grabs this important occasion? Brin was always very thorough but for some strange reason this was different bes were alone with candles flavoring huge bouquets of flowers and a very romantic atmosphere when brin answer

What my beautiful girlfriend does not deserve this every night? When the kiss romantically "I guess if" said tinya clear that if! Brin answer when kissed her again tinya felt like queen next to brin despite all his past or his father was crazy tinya loved Avia brin like never loved a man has his father ever since abandoned as his father divorced his mother but do not think about the negatives of each's focus on this wonderful couple.

Dinner was lovely and clear check for each that brin brin could to laugh tinya wanted this very special day as fura would be the day on which brin would ask tinya stay with him until death separated after dinner brin retirement tablecloth tinya legs and offered help to get the take out and watched the stars a very good time but still some brin troubled him enough for some strange reason since brin Avia complied the memory of his father kept thinking on since then the truth did not care but I kept thinking about maybe it was a thought or a feeling that he could be wrong not to know anything about him from grabbing two years I was a little worried and that was bad and you should not be thinking that should be thinking like asking her to marry tinya el¡ that good day to think about his father but I try to clear your mind a bit and thought of tinya

"Brin" said tinya "yes" brin said what if you and I had kids as you think it would?

A brin I impressed both the question not know what to say because the truth is that I was so afraid that some of their children were born with their powers brin was silent for a while when I answer

"I know that's not impossible to know but if we had a daughter think it would be just as beautiful than her mother tinya blushed to hear that and gave him a smile and said to brin

"And if we had a son would be just as handsome and brave that his father" brin smiled at tinya a while under the stars were softened for a while thinking how serious your life together got up and went to the lake the road was nice by Avia fireflies flowers and the great shining light of the full moon all seemed a brin dream had the box the ring on his pants and was a little nervous when we reach the lake and tinya find flowers formed the word "will you marry me "and would have to say otherwise tinya was so happy it was too late was 12:00 pm and believed that the lake would be everything and then would go to sleep so far could see a large blue montonal chases tinya included not even supposed it was coincidence but when approached more and more able to read the phrase "marry me" tinya with tears in his eyes turned to see brin and gutter that was kneeling on one leg he teaching the ring he could not help but mourn when brin said

"Tinya arias me the happiest man in life if you had the great honor of marrying me" tinya not stop mourn when I cry if brin if you want! When I jump scorching grasping fall to the ground kissing romantically for a while separated and brin put the ring on the finger of tinya and turned to kiss returned to the seat of the legion when ditch the legionaries Avian prepared a feast to be given they tinya taught him his ring girls and together they shouted as a group hug occurred guys congratulated brin for their new life together lifetime of tinya was a nice party and everyone wanted his best wishes to the couple and cham kept saying "I told you I told you so" since cham Avia helped brin to not go to jail for something he did not hoist even be boy was happy since as usual had to ruin everything but the whole legion was quite happy could even be the start of the new generation after brin tinya party and went to the bathroom were both very happy brin

"That explains why as been so busy these last weeks," said tinya

"Apoco not like me had to ask you in an unforgettable way to a beautiful woman like you" replied brin "thanks I loved could not be more beautiful I thank you with all my heart I can not wait for our wedding day and may soon have a small or a small drink "

"Je if" he said brin a little nervous stayed in the room till they tinya fell asleep in the arms of brin but again reminded his father shortly before he fell asleep something brought circling her head "is that this endangered and has not noticed or is dead or maybe just interested me know how this ase much that I see do not think I'm weird not to be anything I sleep better "thought brin and so between thoughts stayed asleep thinking about his new life with tinya.

If you are short but I try as best I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going through my head while nothing every day was the same work occasional problem and I came to claim some felt that something was going to happen or change any of my other nonsense or perhaps it was already losing it I do not define myself if what I say is right or wrong feel that life is but a simple circle is always the same've thought about suicide but is not the best choice I try not to draw attention to the people of I this going crazy just that my life no longer bale nothing is no longer the word means happiness love smile seems that since the day I was born and been appointed to suffer not because my parents gave me life if I would only be never suffer my happiness lasted much longer will that be not just want to go and maybe in another life has a purpose to care for my son from afar perhaps or just be fading memory as dust or even if someone shed a tear if he knew my death I feel immune feel as if there were nothing around me ase who do not feel love for you is that I was born with a defect that was perhaps not the perfect child that maybe kiss caused problems that my parents was always a burden and only because it was a different child to others my childhood was a mess and only for that defect ye I spent my whole life hiding it to people till my own son did not even have the confidence to tell ago. people believe that I am an ordinary person when in reality I'm not always and pretended something I really am not just try to run away from myself or my past as it were but one can not escape himself that fool no boses only hear around me do not even know how to react.

"Mr ... Mar ... Marr ... Marr¡ Nerg screamed when her partner did not react does not parresia strange as it was usual these days seeing him till at last the eyes in the center and answered him"

"That happens a little distracted me anything ase More How much I talking about?"

"To my mind and go like five minutes that I try to be reacted would I know that both are thinking that till you get lost in your own mind? "

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring but you know that every day I am worse sooner or later I'll see hanging from a tree I'll be honest I can not stand or my own life I just want to grab a gun and make my head"

"Do not say crap! suicide is not an option as not thought to be anything eg neos ¿apologize? "

"Of course for you is easier said with an apology not enough you know he hates me and I hate going till the end of my time please and I lost all hope but I still await death and you know I will not wait much"

"Well at least suck it a little at least after passing all"

"Pass something that not heard me todavía¿"

"You did not know your son is getting married to the daughter of the president of the planets together and why it's not even my family and I thought he already knew they were dating"

"Boyfriends if they knew who plow ase almost two years they are but I did not know he was going to marry her you know that been lost in my mind for a few months I do not hear many things, you know?"

"Else I guess that will be a nice couple and maybe then you grandchildren ¿e?"

"Do not be an idiot you know would not let me get close to them not for all the money in the world or anything in this universe first kill me"

"Okay okay you're right but do not be angry with me changing the subject you know they have been pushing to new and perhaps you could lend a hand not you think? know things worse every bes more and if not grab a revolutionary new object will go to hell "

What do you think I am your savior or a saint? I'm not going to be for anyone and they got into the problem I do not want everyone to know what I'm really just to help new not even know what I aria would torture me like my parents did you that there are not that fuck

acurdo this well since either way but good things must go I have to be maybe see you later okay?

Clear clear goodbye nergy

Bye Bye

Nerg went to the door and got marr was left alone in that room was actually fourth dingy means almost everything was dark and septum a small window that faced east was a perfect place to think I had a little simple decorations red carpet paintings with a dubious meaning a desk with a computer a little dated was not so office so to speak but was u place to relax in quotes because in one corner of the chamber walls Avia nothing but pure sound of loneliness and breathing to bounce walls felt secure from ase as two weeks was not surprised so Avia almost always been his life a fugitive if their parents if not the man who bought it although one gets used till some time

Maybe I should leave here and I do not feel so safe

Boses listened to their peers outside but still felt that something was watching him from afar left the room if getting attention from his colleagues came and went to rawl when I get brin could think almost every day but remembered the now it was different from the others always think of was a nostalgic feeling but now it was a feeling of happiness and pride at last his son Avia grown into a man and form his own family despite the not could accompany even I was so happy he went to his room and lay down on his bed was left thinking about her past when she brin was still in his life and stayed till it fell asleep

If not and state but punished me a month and could not touch the computer anyone be is anyone says but still if you had bothered to read my story till now I really appreciate it and are somewhat short but depend on short time but hopefully not take so long to upload the fifth chapter goodbye and farewell shadow jejej


	5. 2 tails

Nobody loves me but keep writing has ja Love me no enjoyment but I do not own nor anything like'm small so sue me heh.

"Everything is in great tinya agree to marry me and the truth is I feel quite satisfied although today tinya anger to buy her dress your shoes for brides things instead because I only have to rent a tuxedo and already but do not know how to react the tinya mother feel so nervous I'm going to marry the daughter of the president but hey I'll see what happens. "

... Standpoint tinya ...

"Mom"

"If tinya passing daughter"

"I have to talk to you about something very important and I really do not know how to react fences but I guess you rejoice"

winema is tinya stare at his face looked so glad that why would you react inappropriately but did not know what kind of surprise was going to leave now "tinya alphabets is so strange that I do not understand," he thought, patted the couch to tell him to sit, tinya sat quietly next to his mother and then winema asked.

"That's what I mean tinya"

"Well you know brin loves me and I love him to the truth mama"

"If daughter I see that kid and you truly love but chose a somewhat different couple daughter is not it? "

"To which you refer to different" tinya looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow

"A different I mean that guy it is a werewolf"

What? Tinya under the head hiding her face with her hair

"That's not common no e seen his kind apart from the truth I feel I broke up with na jo just to be with the addition that there is no parent or whence it is unreliable daughter" raised his head leaving to see tinya

"It is clear that breast where his mother was born died when he was little and if I know your father" tinya raised his head slightly

And why you'll ever mentioned me as your boyfriend's not talk about it? Winema raise my voice a little and looked at tinya with an authoritarian look

And what if you do not grab it and I do there things that you do not have to speak truth?

That perhaps parents are something you can not talk tinya that has no logic or is it that if the talks but I would not have mentioned or that does not have any good relationship with ?! Winema began to raise his voice much more

Is not something that matters to you also do not care what you think anyway marry me to like it or not!

Winema suddenly got up from the couch and stared at him intently realized it was softened in serious calmed down and sat the look and gave a smile

"I'm sorry daughter did not know what kind of things happen with his family but something if I'm sure that man respects you and loves you just as you are whatever your appearance that loves you and respects you accept your decision daughter lament condition altered all this in the end it will be a good husband "still smiling under his head and stood thinking a little

"Then are not you angry?

"Of course I am very happy not only daughter is been somewhat nervous about the subject of werewolves but I do not mean your boyfriend I mean another man or what we understand is a male"

"Another werewolf but these legends were not false thought it was just to scare people or make horror movies does that mean that we must be vigilant in moons?

"No daughter is different from the stories told"

Different how?

"If he can become when he wants besides almost impossible to detect shows no sign of being different from other men go unnoticed as an ordinary man"

"Mmmm this is bad what attacked you or why are you so worried?

"It is good that when he was young some bes told me about the legend of 2-tailed"

Will the two tails?

"If it is said that there are neighborhoods werewolves walking with us the universe without any difference this is because they say that there is a tribe of spiritual wolves is said that if is earthly but it is impossible to find since it is in the most hidden or the darkest of the universe at this location says a wolf and a man had a pact for their two races had no problems then the wolf joined with the human body and soul so strong united in ties affection as to separate "

What then he is 2 tails?

"No he was the first werewolf so to speak after being the pact said an ancestral wolf might have the decision to join a human when he was in the womb of his mother and unite ties from training your body to 2 born and grow together forever with the ability of lycanthropy "

But why two tails all born that way or what?

"Does not make it that 2 tails is so special they told me that a wolf joined with a baby and that your connection and affection were so strong that the little one has grown by an other cola this meant that his strength was much more powerful board than others and thus grew beside him becoming much stronger in one clear body just that when I heard it I thought it was just a story to entertain people "

And what I izo change your mind?

"For while in a meeting heard neighborhoods heavy blows out I went to see it was and I noticed with surprise that it was a cat searching through rubbish then Cundo I was about to return a man grabbed me from behind and threatening to kill me when you hear a roar before I could see me threw to the ground and fell face what hiso not hurt me to see for a moment when it recovers sight I saw left me open mouth was a wolf standing on its hind legs precisely 2-tailed could tell he had a crimson red eyes and his hair was white and half color and two meters and a half seemed had to have long hair but do not note well I could not even distinguish the color and simply was jumping from house to house I saved your life but do not know if I can be a threat after "

"I do not think it is worrying saved your life and if only he wanted to attack the man also I would have attacked you"

"If you're right tinya should not worry"

"But anyway they are inform the rest just in case"

"Thank digress daughter and bought your wedding dress"

"Do not"

"Then tomorrow I will accompany you for you to choose your wedding dress and wedding preparations"

"You need good mom because I have to go mama'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye daughter did not see tomorrow"

tinya got up from the seat and hug his mother and headed for the exit brin had thought to tell her mother what had Avia and so boarded his ship and went to the tower of the legion.

Well here just the thing for today if I said that this chapter would rise soon but nobody says almost guess it's not the interest of many still I keep trying and if you are reading this please ask him to comment that I feel I much resting on this promise that this story is not bad have a good frame after firing good shadow tells me goodbye.


End file.
